


Light a Single Candle

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Winter Solstice, Faramir lights a candle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Single Candle

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Solstice" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Faramir ghosted through the streets of Minas Tirith to his quarters, skillfully avoiding the revelers. For them, Solstice was a night for stories, bonfires, and drinking.  
Faramir had his own ritual--one performed since he was a child, when their nurse had taught them, "Light a candle for those you love who are far from you on Solstice, summer and winter, and the light will bring them home."

Seated at his window, Faramir lit a candle, and breathed the words Nanny had taught them: "May this light bring you home safe to me, Boromir, when all other lights go out."  



End file.
